A Ghoul in Gotham
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: A Ghoul has come to Gotham to seek out the 'Gotham Rouges' What happens when she finds them? Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Gotham hu?" I say as I float by some freaked out pedestrians, you see I'm the result of a father missing his little girl a bit to much.

A spirit. But not a normal one, Oh no. I can touch people and things if I want to, But it's easier to just fade through someone or a bullet. Right now I'm trying to find a group of people that have fascinates me ever since I was alive, and thats about, Oh what is it now...

Ten years? Yeah about ten... Anyway when I died I was eighteen years old and at a costume party. As a ghoul no less.

But not a wife that was murdered or anything like that. I was a ninja ghoul, I was just trying to have a little fun in Washington, jumping out of the trees and yelling 'Boo!' at the teens that passed me by. It was all good fun until one of them pulled out a gun and shot my in the heart... the bad part was that I was in a totally white ninja costume when it happened, so I am forever stuck with the ninja costume with a hole where my heart was.

It has been stained there where the hole is from my blood, so It does look freaky. Great scaring tactic for the past ten years. Pretend to be lost crying and then ask 'Why does my heart hurt?' turning to them. I LOVE the reactions I get, the men are my favourite! They all run screaming from me! I laugh my tail off every time!

Anyway, I float around Gotham for a bit trying to find the 'Gotham Rouges'. Not that I will actually find them just by floating around Gotham, But it may make some of them curious about a ghost girl. A person tries to punch me in the face as I pass by him, So I let it fase through me. I hear a crash as he hits the pole that was behind me. I shrug and keep floating on, Randomly poking my head through walls incase I randomly discovered a hide-out.

"Where are the ghost-busters when you need them!" a citizen crys out. I look back at the woman who cried out. "Oh, they don't like me, I mess up their equipment. Try a priest or holy water, That might work!" I cackle as I float on. Soon enough the road is completely empty of any humans. "Wow, Only a hour in the city and people are already avoiding me!" I laugh out as I pass through a news-paper box, taking one with me as I settle down onto a bench to read it. It was a early edition, Just came out. It read "GHOST-GIRL IN GOTHAM! WILL BATMAN SAVE US?"

I laugh "Will Batman save Gotham from the ghost-girl that is haunting the streets? Sources say she can only be defeated by a priest or Holy-water. A warning to all citizens of Gotham, Avoid in all costs!" I read aloud. I laugh even more! "How can they be so stupid as to fall for that! A priest can't do anything and Holy water goes right through me!" I start to laugh harder at the thought of the great Batman in a priest's outfit flicking Holy water at me.

"Riddle me this, Why does a ghost appear in Gotham, In the middle of the day" I hear a mans voice ask. I straiten up and look up to find one of my favourite people. The Riddler.

"A ghost appears In Gotham during the middle of the day to do what she does best, Scare, Frighten, Haunt, And trick the foolish mortals of this world" I say as I stand up and take a grand bow. The Riddler looks at me for a moment before I introduce myself.

"Madyrn Os Tysaloria, Or if you prefer Madyrn Tysaloria, For I am merely a shadow of what lies beyond the grave."

"Well Madyrn, Riddle me this, Why would a shadow be out in the light? For does it not fade in the sun?" He asks me as he puts his hand through my arm. "I do not fade, because I am. Just as you do not fade when you stand in darkness." I answer cryptically.

"Very well Madyrn, If you would accompany me, Some of my friends would like to meet you." He gestures to a van with a giant question mark on it's side. I nod as I float towards the van. He starts to open the door for me, right before I fase through him again and the door. To find some frightened henchmen on the other side.

"Boo." I say as one of the smaller ones squeak. I laugh as I float over to an empty seat to see Riddler in the passenger seat.

"Markus, Riddle me this," Riddler started as the man in the driver seat turns to look at him. "What do you have, but can loose if you wait to long?" I cackle as Markus sits their with a stupid look on his face.

"Time. And were wasting it. GET MOVING!" Riddler says as Markus speeds off.


	2. Chapter 2

As we ride to where the 'Gotham Rogues' were The Riddler kept asking me diffrent riddles, Many of them I have heard before from roaming around for ten years. Riddles are a great way to scare someone If I do say so myself. We exchanged riddles all the way to the ice burge lounge. "and why didn't i think to go to the place The Penguin ran? Man, being out of body is starting to make me loose my mind. Oh no wait, there it is!" I say as I pull out my brain from my head. Many of the men grimace and the Riddler politely asks me to return my brain to my head.  
>"Fine... I bet Joker would love that joke..." I mumble as swallow my brain whole. We arrive at the Ice Burgue lounge with a grand entrance! Okay More like me making it grand as Riddler stepped through the door. I notice a group of girls that were so scared they were shaking. I slowly make myself invisable and pick one of their chairs up. With the girl on it! "I BELIEVE YOU CAN FLY!" I sing as I fly around with her chair over my head before saying "Oh, wait no you can't!" I quickly pull the chair out from under her and she falls into the arms of a young man who started to blush. "Awww.. Young love!" I say as I gag "How you mortals do it I'll never understand!"<p>

I laugh at their faces and float over to where Riddler is standing. "So, How's It hanging?" I say as I make a noose appear around my neck I hear a cackle coming from behind me, So turn my head around only to find Joker laughing! "Wow babe, You really liven the place up!" I laugh at his crack at my being dead.  
>"Well, What other ghoul is going to do it?" I say with a shrug.<br>"Madyrn Os Tysaloria, Or if you prefer Madyrn Tysaloria, For I am merely a shadow of what lies beyond the grave." I say with a bow.  
>Joker cackles again "Where did you find this one Riddler? A cemitary?"<br>"Oh no,no,no Mosuior! I can be found at abandon theame parks, Parks, old houses, and your local Pizza shop!" I say as I transform into a pizza chef.  
>"ONE PIZZA! HEAVY OF THE JOKER GAS!" I say as I toss up a ectoplasmic pizza onto one of Jokers nearby henchman. He screams and flails at it. I laugh and wave my hand at it and It dissapers as I change back to normal.<p>

As Joker laughs at his humiliated henchman, I feel a hand go through me, I quickly turn around to find Poisin Ivy putting her hand through where my ribcage should me. "Your so cold." She states as she starts to move her hand in me. I laugh "Stop! That tickles!" I float out of her reach and bow. "Nice to meet you . How is your greenhouse doing? I may be dead, But I do have a bit of a green thumb!" I say as I turn my thumbs green. She laughs at my little joke before saying "My babies are good, Momma takes good care of them."

"MISTAH J! WHERE WERE YOU!" I hear behind me. "Its the mating call of the Jester Bird! One of the most rare Birds in america! Lets watch to see what happens next!" I say as I turn into a safari guide. I laugh as Harley Quinn jumps into Jokers arms only for him to drop her. "Hey! Harley! No time see! Hows the buisness been?" I say as I turn to her with my arms open wide. She turns to me with a grin, jumps up, and runs at me for us to hug "MADDIE! I haven't seen you in what is it now? Seven years? Buisness is great with Mistah J around! How's the Haunting buissness going?" I laugh and detatch myself from the happy blond. "It's been great! Had a run in the the Ghost-Busters, but they were to easy to get rid of! I mean COME ON, Who has a plasma beam anymore!" I cackle at the last part before our little reunion was cut short as Joker comes in saying "You know this ghoul Harl?


End file.
